


Tomorrow

by ShadowSelene (Shadowdianne)



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 14:32:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11232999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowdianne/pseuds/ShadowSelene
Summary: “You just screamed ‘How am I not gay when someone like that exists?’ while pointing at me”  Asked by anon via tumblr





	Tomorrow

Aesop’s was about to close and through the quiet conversations of the sluggish remaining patrons a blonde mane was visible draining the remains of her glass, knuckles white with the force she grabbed the glossy surface, thumb playing with its edge as she put it back on the counter. She was drinking alone and nothing but her jacket and badge, carelessly thrown at the stool at her right, could be seen on her vicinity. In front of her a ring shone, capturing the warm light in where Aesop was always bathed with. The ring was sitting in the middle of a pool of beer, its surface stained and sticky where the woman had last left it and as she swallowed down the finishing drops that remained on her mouth, the woman, none other than Emma Swan,  shot a nasty glare towards the ring, one that lacked conviction due to the alcohol on her system.

The door of the pub opened, making a few of the already stood patrons looks towards it only to focus again on their not so willing to go friends as a brunette woman entered, high-heels clicking against the floor. Aesop himself, however, raised his head, tilting just as quickly towards Emma, still too far gone on her thoughts to look up.

Regina nodded gratefully to Aesop before moving closer, picking both badge and jacket and placing them on the counter before half sitting on the stool, a hand hovering over Emma’s shoulder.

It was strange, she reflected as she eyed the profile of the other woman, the way the green on her eyes was dulled, how they still needed to think twice before touching each other. As if, she thought with a mirthless smile, something would happen when they finally did.

“Emma?” She spoke gently, guiding her hand towards the blonde’s back, between her shoulder blades. She could feel the blonde shuddering beneath her touch, the already usual magic tingling on the back of her hand and tips of her fingers, running through her wrist up to her own chest. She blinked purple sparks away and waited a heartbeat. Then two.

“What are you doing here?”

Emma’s voice was slow, deep and rough, and for a second Regina eyed her, not really sure what to say.

“Aesop thought that it seemed better for you to not leave alone.” She finally replied, earning a cough from the man she promptly ignored. Her other hand grasped Emma’s forearm, testing if the blonde would be willing to move on her own.

“I don’t need help.” Emma answered, picking the ring she had in front of her and staring at it, her fingers trembling. Regina found herself sighing inwardly, feeling once again the very same ire she had felt a few days before when Snow had called her only to tell her that Hook was gone. Emma had appeared later that day on her doorstep with grey on her eyes and dirty white on her fingers, her magic seeping through and out of her like liquid admitting that yes, Killian was gone.

“I’m sure of that.” She replied, nudging the blonde and this time getting a response. “But let me?”

Emma seemed about to say something else but nodded and stood, turning towards the door before picking both the jacket and her badge with unsteady fingers. The ring, however, slipped through her hands, the clink against the floor unnaturally loud.

“Leave it.” Emma said from Aesop’s door, eyes frowned, lips twisted into a pout. “I don’t want to see it anymore.”

Regina eyed her once and sent a small amount of magic towards the ring, enough for it to jump to her hand under Aesop’s gaze and Emma’s dulled one. Sniffing, the blonde turned and opened the door, exiting and letting it close behind her.

“Thank you for calling me.” Regina whispered to the barman, eliciting a quick nod from him.

“Anytime Madam Mayor.”

_Hope there is no more times._

Emma was still waiting at the other side of the door, her back towards it, eyes closed a she swayed ever so slightly but as soon as Regina closed the door behind her she turned, lopsided smile on her face.

“You know what he told me?” Her words were slurred but clear enough for Regina to understand them. The former queen shook her head because no, she had tried to get Emma talk about it, about why the pirate had left only to be met with silence and that was the very first time the blonde actually talked about it.  Emma threw her head backwards and laughed once, the sound forced and harsh on her vocal chords. “He told me that I didn’t love him.”

Regina could feel old anger raising once again but she remained impassible as she kept looking at Emma. She had come to the pub through magic but Emma’s state was agitated enough for the spell to not work properly on her so she refrained her magic, digging her hands on the black blazer she wore.

“He did?” She asked, swallowing the pain once again, twisting it inside of her like the day she had seen Emma mutter “Yes I do.” With an unwavering voice. That day she had been the one drinking away those words once the Black Fairy was defeated and no one had truly picked her up.

Emma snorted and rose her hands over her head, pressing her palms against her eyes before chuckling, a full-body laugh that echoed through the corners of the alley the pub was. “He said... he said that I would never love him. You know why?”

Regina said nothing and she stared as Emma came closer, close enough for her to feel the magic pull between them caressing the edges of her conscience. Hot and flaming and unbridged due to the alcohol consumption.

“He said that I’m gay.” The words were stage-whispered, followed by another snort and a sigh. On her hand, Regina could feel the ring painfully hot against her palm, scorching her flesh. She didn’t move, didn’t dare to as Emma took a step back, pointing at her directly as she took on the new information, suddenly lightheaded. “You know what I said?”

“I said.” She answered, not really letting Regina reply which worked fine for the brunette as she didn’t know what to say. ‘How am I not gay when someone like Regina exists?”

Regina could feel her heart beating madly on her throat as Emma sobered, looking lost and tired just as those words left her mouth. “That’s what I didn’t want to tell you.” She finished in a soft whisper. “That’s why he left.”

The former queen swallowed before offering her empty hand to Emma, shivering once the blonde touched her. Tonight, she realized, wasn’t the moment to have that conversation. Perhaps, she added as she managed to form a smile, tomorrow would be a better day.

“Let’s go.” She said, letting the first tendrils of magic curse through her and her arm. “Let’s go home.”

Tomorrow, she thought, eyeing Emma, the way the blonde nodded dumbly before letting her magic envelop her. Tomorrow they would talk.

Tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm shadowdianne both on tumblr and twitter, in case you ever want to talk about headcanons, share fic ideas or ask fo a prompt ;)


End file.
